


We Should Dance Again

by Frostberry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: Steven has been working in Homeworld for the last several years. Not realising how much time has gone past, he goes back to Earth to find Connie.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	We Should Dance Again

Steven had been in Homeworld for far too long. He wasn’t actually sure how much time had gone past - he knew time went faster here, and had been so disconnected from Earth he didn’t even want to know. He kept it at the back of his mind while he went about Diamond duties. 

For the past - well, Steven had no idea - maybe five - years, Homeworld had been at war with a neighbouring planet. The aliens had attempted to abduct some Sapphires for their own personal gain, which sparked a battle between them and Gemkind. Steven, who was anti-war, was against it and spent a long time trying to be a diplomat to settle the affairs between the Gems and little green men with guns, which he called ‘Martians’, named from the movies he saw as a child. 

But then, the aliens had used their ultimate weapon - destroying anything living and organic. Steven bubbled himself in time, so he was fine. 

This destroyed Steven’s veggie patch. 

Carrots and tomatoes had shrivelled up, the lemon tree on the side had dropped all its fruit and rotted away into the cement. It looked pathetic. 

The Pebbles, who looked after the patch during Steven’s working hours, looked sad as they showed him some seeds. “We could try to grow it back.” One suggested. “Maybe use your healing powers.” 

“The patch needs soil, and its ruined, so it’s not going to work,” said Steven glumly, checking the Diamond’s supply cupboards for anything tinned. He looked at the dates on the tins, trying to think if they were expired or not. He shrugged and made himself a pathetic tinned tomato soup with the blender. 

Lars came in at that point, and took off his coat. He’d been in charge of the Space Fleet against the little green men, with fifteen ships at his disposal. He sighed, and sat down at the table, then looked down at Steven’s food. 

He wrinkled his nose. “Seriously? Ew.” 

Steven shrugged. “The Martians took out my food supplies. I’ll have to go back to Earth.” 

Lars raised an eyebrow. “Really? You want to go back to _Earth_?” 

The soup spoon looked up at Steven glumly. Even the soup spoon was agreeing with Lars. “What’s wrong with that? When was the last time you went to Earth?” 

“Like, twenty years ago. Went to pick up some uranium for the fleet.” 

“ _Twenty_?” Steven spat out his soup and stared at Lars. “I thought it had only been about five years since we came to work in Homeworld!” 

Lars gave out a harsh laugh. “Oh, _Steven_ , you really have no idea.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s been at least eighty years since we came here, you idiot.” 

***

Steven had retreated to his living quarters, not feeling hungry anymore. His soup was definitely out of date, and he didn’t want food poisoning. He was pacing back and forth. Lars was sitting on top of Pink Diamond’s old makeup table, looking down at Steven with a bemused expression. 

“I thought you knew it had been fifty years, Steven.” 

“No!” Steven said, hair glowing slightly pink as he stomped around. “I thought it was around _five_ , after Dad died.” He paused. “You wouldn’t have a time machine, would you?” 

Lars shook his head. 

“The Earth is crap anyway,” said Lars. “Global Warming’s ruined it. I bet Beach City is flooded.” 

“But what about Sadie, or Connie!?” The last time he’d seen Connie, they’d had an argument about how she was getting older and yet Steven looked permanently in his thirties. “The gems will look the same, but what about the humans!? Even Onion!?” 

Lars glared a little at the mention of Sadie’s name. “If I was still mortal, I’d be in the same boat as them. In a nursing home, or dead, or something.” 

*** 

Lars arrived with Steven that night on Earth. Steven told the Diamonds he’d be away for a while gathering food supplies, which all three started crying and begged him to stay. He put Pearl in his place for the time being - she was much smarter and better at Diamond duties then he was. 

Usually they’d arrive by the beach, but Lars couldn’t find it. He activated floats as they touched down at what used to be Beach City. 

Home. 

Steven bubbled him and Lars out, floating up above a town which he could barely see over the sea. He spotted the Crystal Gem’s old headquarters, and went over there. 

Lars looked uncomfortable. “This is why I don’t go home, Steven. It’s not nice seeing Beach City like this.” 

Steven didn’t reply. He touched down on Obsidian's head, and looked out. He could see the rusty ferris wheel that crashed into the waves below. “It’s like an apocalypse.” His dad’s grave would have washed away by now; it had been put underneath the beach house which was now under water. Little Homeworld seemed to still be standing on top of the hill; but it was rugged and empty once Steven got a closer look. 

“They managed to reeducate so many gems, they didn’t need it anymore.” 

“Where would they go? I mean,” said Steven, a tear leaking out the side of one eye. “I feel like this is all my fault. I disappeared for what I thought was only five years to go to Homeworld.” 

Lars looked down, watching the _Little Homeworld_ sign swinging in the wind. “They’re gems, Steven. Their time is different to ours. I guess you can not see them for a few hundred years then greet them again like it was yesterday.” 

“We’re not gems, though!” 

There was a moment of silence, and all they could hear was the crashing of waves. Lars reached into his pocket. “I haven’t used this in years,” he said, getting his phone out. “ _Maybe,_ if the off chance Sadie is still alive, she might pick up.” He started the phone up and waited for it to load. Steven leaned over to look at the screen. There was full reception, and the screen started to load with requests to update. Lars ignored them, and tapped in Contacts to find Sadie’s number. 

After a few seconds, Steven’s face turned into a grin when someone picked up on the other end. Lars talked for only a minute, looking a bit disappointed, then snapped at the person on the other end before hanging up. 

“Was Sadie an old grandma shouting or something?” 

Lars shook his head. “Sadie and Shep’s grandaughter having a go at me for using her phone.” He threw the phone away from the bubble they were in and into the ocean. “Don’t need that stupid phone anyway.” 

“So where’s Sadie?” 

Lars didn’t respond for a few moments. “They didn’t say.” 

It mostly likely meant Sadie had passed - Steven was mentally trying to add up how old Sadie would have been if she was alive - maybe one hundred and twenty? _Humans only lived around seventy to eighty years… I think._

“Why don’t we try Ocean City?” Steven suggested. “It was on a hill last time I remember. Maybe everyone’s gone there.” 

Lars nodded. “Now I wish I hadn’t thrown my cell phone.” 

***

They arrived sometime later in Ocean City, after Steven getting lost because of the changed landscape. He felt relieved that it seemed to be still standing, and had grown in size. 

People stared at gaped at the pink bubble as it popped in the middle of the main street. Even more they looked at the teenager with the bright pink skin wearing a cloak made out of what seemed to be glittering shellac and moonboots, then to Steven, who realised he’d been wearing his Diamond uniform and possibly looked out of place. 

At once he spotted a cafe, and dragged Lars inside. 

Everyone stopped and looked at them. Steven hadn’t seen other humans for so long - they were so much better looking than gems, which mostly all looked the same after a while. 

Steven ordered a large sweet potato and feta frittata, while Lars sat in front of him. He scoffed it down after not eating for several days. 

“You are lucky you kept some money in my hair.” 

“Really glad,” said Steven. “Thanks for keeping it there.” 

“You’ve kept everything in there, I won’t be surprised if you kept Connie in there.” 

Steven swallowed the last of his meal, feeling a bit guilty. “I… Look, Lars. I don’t know where to start if we try and find Connie. The library might have information about her… if we find her, that’s great - then I’ll go to the supermarket and then go back to Homeworld.” 

Lars looked uncomfortable. “I don’t like being here, Steven.” 

“What’s wrong with Ocean City?” 

“Earth moved on without us. We work in Homeworld now. Everyone we know is probably dead. The world has turned into a giant ocean. And I don’t think there’s going to be a library here.” 

The waitress came over to pick up Steven plates. He looked down at the spoon he was holding. It was expressionless, shiny. It didn’t say anything. 

It was just a spoon. 

“Maybe we could ask for the last names,” said Lars. “Ask anyone for the last name Maheswaran.” 

“Maheswaran?” Said the waitress, looking up at Lars. “That’s my last name.” 

Steven almost jumped out of his seat. “ _Really_?” 

“Yes, really,” the waitress looked a little annoyed at the sudden interest in her. “What do you want to know?” 

***

A Gem was sitting at the desk of Ocean City Nursing Home, tapping away at the computer in front of her. Steven approached the desk. 

“My Diamond!” The Quartz got up and gave a salute. Steven didn’t bother to tell them they didn’t have to do that, as thousands of times he had said that over the years hadn’t worked in the slightest. “Welcome!” 

“I’m here to see Connie Maheswaran.” 

The Gem nodded and gave directions. _To the left, down the hallway, and then take a right to the first room._ As Steven started to walk over, he didn’t look into any of the rooms - in case he saw someone he knew. 

His heart almost shattered at the sight of her. She was in bed, staring at the ceiling. Steven almost didn’t recognise her. Now old and grey, her hair was tied up in a bun. Dusty books lay by her table, untouched. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

She didn’t seem to hear him. Connie blinked, and took a small breath. Steven approached her side and waved a hand in her face. “Connie, it’s me.”

The eyes, which had been transfixed to the ceiling, slid over to Steven. She remained silent. Steven could hear the sounds of pop music through the walls. Her lips opened, and she didn’t speak. 

_Maybe she couldn’t speak._

Steven started to ramble. “I thought it had only been a few years since - since we had that fight - I’m so sorry I didn’t know it had been so long,” his eyes looked up to the sign above her bed. It had her age written in marker - 112. “Wow, one hundred and twelve years old - I didn’t know humans could be that old!” 

Connie’s mouth blew a little bubble and she didn’t reply. 

Steven didn’t know what to do. 

“I brought you something from a cafe I’ve just been in,” he said, holding out a small glass jar of jam. “You remember we used to sing about jam? _The sun is bright, our shirts are clean. We’re sitting above the sea. Come on and share this jam with me_.”

Connie seemed to be trying to speak, and Steven got a little closer. He caught a whiff of thick moisturiser and cheap shampoo as he leaned in. In the smallest, quietest voice he had heard, Connie whispered. 

“ _Peach, or plum, or strawberry_?” 

It was more she breathed in the words rather than said them. Steven checked the jar. “It’s raspberry, actually.” 

_I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry_. 

It was his fault she was like this. Alone in a nursing home without her best friend. 

_I’m so sorry_. 

Then, he had an idea. 

***

Steven wasn’t sure this was going to work. He shut the door so people working couldn’t walk in. It was going to be a risk. 

He had sung the jam song several more times, so that it was fresh in Connie’s mind. Her eyes were now fixed on Steven, a little smile on her face. “Move your fingers to the beat, Connie.” 

Her long fingers made miniscule movements, while Steven tapped his feet on the ground, circling her. “ _Connie,_ ” He sang, tears in his eyes. _“Come and share this jam with me_.” 

He met her halfway, fingertip to fingertip, and there was a blinding flash of light as they fused. 

Steven was no more. Connie was no more. 

Stevonnie had appeared, wearing Steven’s pink diamond uniform and Connie’s grey cardigan. They rushed instantly to the mirror, wiping the dust away. Their skin was exactly pink on their right side. “Steven, you did it.” They whispered. “I was dying and I’m back.” 

Then Stevonnie realised that Connie had a family, and memories. “Shit.” 

_What do I do?_

***

“So you’re going to space as an authoritarian leader.” 

Stevonnie was at the door of Connie’s old family’s home. The waitress was in the lounge room, chewing gum and flicking through a magazine. She didn’t look too fazed to see a fusion of her grandmother in the living room. 

“Yes. I’ll be back sometime - on the bright side, you don’t have to pay rent to the nursing home anymore.” 

“Hmm,” she said, looking up and down at Stevonnie. “You don’t look like my grandma. If it wasn’t for the photo you showed me years ago as Stevonnie, I wouldn’t have known.” 

“I want to prolong Connie’s life as much as possible.” 

The girl looked so different from Connie that Stevonnie was almost convinced it wasn’t one of Connie’s relatives. “Why is half your face pink?” 

Stevonnie looked back in a mirror in the hallway. They knew why - and didn’t want to tell their granddaughter. “I don’t know.” 

The girl shrugged. “Okay. I’ll tell my parents tonight.” 

“Thank you.” 

Stevonnie left the house, closing the door behind them. Lars was waiting by his spaceship, which he had parked neatly on the street. “I haven’t seen Stevonnie in years,” he remarked. “What’s with the face?” 

“I think - I think -” said Stevonnie, not really wanting to say it out loud. “Fusion killed Connie... and this is the only way she can live now.” 

Lars sighed, and put an arm around Stevonnie. “At least we went back to get her. Sadie’s long gone. I put some flowers at her grave, then went to the mechanics and got my ship named after her.” 

Stevonnie looked up at the ship, where someone had put a car decal up. _Sadie’s Ship_ was written in neat, white font. 

They felt an overwhelming sadness wash over them.

“Now I wish someone had invented time travel.” 

“It would be good…” said Lars. “But at the same time, you will never know if it was the right thing to do.” 

Stevonnie nodded. “I think what I’ve done is the right thing. Did you get my groceries?” 

“They’re in the ship.” 

_Bye, Earth._

Stevonnie took one last look at the streets of Ocean City, and the Beach City’s remains in the distance, before closing the door of the ship to head back to Homeworld. 


End file.
